Jake Harper
Jacob David "Jake" Harper is a fictional character portrayed by Angus T. Jones in the American sitcom Two and a Half Men. Jake is ten years old at the start of the series.Jake is the son of Alan Harper and Judith Harper and the nephew of Charlie Harper. A recurring theme with his character is having really low grades and eating a lot.He is the butt of many jokes in the show due to his general lack of smarts and self confidence. He is a reasonably nice kid but he's also lazy and unmotivated, particularly when it comes to his schoolwork (he barely passed into high school). Alan once hoarded money from his chiropractic clinic by saying he couldn't count on Jake to support him when he grew old, saying, "The only hope for him is if missing the toilet becomes a professional sport." His grandmother Evelyn has said she will pay for Jake's college education and buy him a car when/if he gets into a university, but she also discovered that, somewhat surprisingly, Jake is an excellent cook, which might be a viable career path for the food-loving lad. Jake also likes to undertake expensive hobbies and then give up on them, which annoys Alan because he has to pay for them under his child support agreement. When Alan fell into a depression after his second divorce, Jake told his father that he loved him but added, "You're my dad...I pretty much HAVE to love you." When Alan brings Alex home, Jake immediately shows signs of jealousy. While Alan is feeding Alex, Jake says "he's the size of a chicken! Can I eat him?". At one point, Jake put Alex in a basket and attempted to put him on the doorstep of his neighbors.Alan finds out immediately and punishes Jake. This shows either he was joking or that he generally hates his younger sibling and doesn't necessarily care about him. Contrary to popular belief, Jake does not sing the intro song and the "half men" refers to the fact that Jake is "half an adult". While Jake is one of the three central characters, he is featured less than Charlie Harper and Alan Harper and there have been some episodes where he is not in any central story lines and is only heard from briefly. Alan once told a date that his ex-wife Judith has primary custody of Jake, which explains where Jake is when he's not around his father and uncle. Jake can also play the guitar. Originally it was a form of rebellion, but it eventually became a hobby. When he first introduced his guitar skills into the show he wasn't very good, but he has drastically improved as he helped Charlie Harper to write a song for a Japanese kids' T.V. show in exchange for Cliff Notes for Lord of the Flies. Future Alan had a dream on what Alex would be like in 11 years. In Alan's dream, Alex is really handsome and very intelligent. He seems to love everyone in his family. Alex apparently seems to resent Jake and his mother. His resentment toward his half-brother is because Jake did not care for him. Personality Jake is lazy and a procrastinator. He is also extremely unmotivated, particularly when it comes to his schoolwork (he barely passed into high school) When Alan brings Alex home, Jake immediately shows signs of jealousy. At one point, Jake put Alex in a basket and attempted to put him on the doorstep of his neighbors.Alan finds out immediately and punishes Jake. This shows either he was joking or that he generally hates his younger sibling and doesn't necessarily care about him. Family History Family Grandfather: Francis Charles "Frank" Harper; deceased Grandmother: Evelyn Nora Harper Father: Alan Jerome Harper Mother: Judith Harper-Melnick Stepfather: Herbert Gregory "Herb" Melnick Uncle: Charles Francis "Charlie" Harper Half-Brother: Alexander Thomas "Alex" Harper (via Kandi) Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs